Maria (Sorority Nightmare)
Maria Ferrante '(Katie Sarife) is the hidden main villainess of the 2016 Lifetime film ''Sorority Nightmare ''(alternately titled ''Twisted Sisters and Dark Pledge; airdate August 6, 2016). She was seemingly the best friend of Daisy Smith, and often assisted her in running Psi Kappa Omega. In actuality, however, Maria despised Daisy and not only wanted to murder her in order to stop her controlling behavior, but also so that she could take over as the sorority's president. She also acted as a confidante to Sarah Marsh (the film's main protagonist), a freshman member of the sorority, along with assisting her in her quest to take Daisy down. Maria beat up Sarah's roommate Jodi and instructed Kevin (a "dumb jock" at the college who was her boyfriend) to attack and injure the protagonist's boyfriend Liam at a party in order to damage her future target's reputation even further. After she finally killed Daisy by dosing one of her cocktails with crushed diet pills, Sarah overheard the sociopath and her boyfriend talking about her evil acts during one of their trysts, which took place in her bedroom. Following a Psi Kappa meeting, Maria not only boldly confessed to everything upon being confronted by Sarah, but also offered to make her the sorority's next president after she graduated as valedictorian in exchange for her silence. However, Sarah refused to accept her offer, to which the villainess threatened to destroy her. She did so by framing her for the murder, planting her victim's cup in her room and using the protagonist's fight with Daisy against her. Sarah attacked Maria and attempted to convince the police and Dean Conway that the former was the criminal behind everything, but they didn't believe her (at the time), resulting in her being institutionalized. Even so, this did not stop Sarah and her mother Alice from trying to prove Maria's guilt. Preying on her desire to let everyone know what she was responsible for, Sarah finished her app, which came to be titled Dirty Little Secret. It was said to allow for people to confess secrets anonymously, and after learning about said app, Maria verbally confessed to her murderous act on it. At her graduation ceremony, while the manipulative schemer made a false speech dedicated to Daisy, Sarah played her admission for everyone present to hear, with her voice being unmasked. The police then entered the room and led both her and Kevin away in handcuffs. The final scene of the movie showed an institutionalized Maria making a bracelet for a fellow female inpatient, telling her that they were "sisters." Quotes * "It was ''so''' empowering''... and she was so damn annoying. It felt so good! Now, ask Liam the best way to win a race. You hang in second place until the finish line's in sight, and then you surge ahead in the last leg." (Maria's admission to beating up Jodi and ordering Kevin's attack on Liam) * "You see... there's some people—like Daisy—who think that power comes from ruthlessly staying at the top. Well, the problem with that is it makes you an easy target. By turning Daisy's little minion Kevin into my little minion? I am particularly proud... of that move, and I'm sorry about Liam, but maybe you shouldn't have told him what we were up to—you and I. You see, I can't have this little coup tracing back to me. That's the whole point! God, I have been so smart, and so patient. I mean, all those girls? They think that I am a saint! I wish that they could know that I am a... damn... genius... but I've had to keep this to myself, no matter how much I wanted to tell anyone... until now. Thank you, Sarah. I couldn't have asked for a better pawn to help make me a queen." (Maria's monologue during her villainous reveal) * "You wanna hear my secret? It's a good one. I killed my sister. Well, she wasn't really a sister; she was my sorority sister. It's okay, though; she was a bitch. She deserved to die." (Maria's confession to murdering Daisy on Dirty Little Secret) Gallery Maria.jpg|Maria sitting with Daisy and Sarah Maria after Daisy's body is found.jpg|Maria after Daisy's corpse was found in the living room of Psi Kappa's house Maria's villainous reveal.png|Maria monologuing during her reveal as a villainess Maria in hospital.png|Maria sitting with a fellow female inpatient after she was institutionalized Category:2010s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Betrayer Category:Brunette Category:Hero's Friend Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Master Manipulator Category:Miniskirts & Minidresses Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Poison Category:Sociopath Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Villain's Lover Category:Fate: Arrested